Hitori Ja Nai
by reychop
Summary: When Sasuke attempted to go to Orochimaru, Naruto managed to beat him at the valley of End. But when he returned with Sasuke, the village's turned for the worse. Who can he turn to but himself? KyuuNaru Onesided SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Day

Hitori Ja Nai

Summary: When Sasuke attempted to go to Orochimaru, Naruto managed to beat him at the valley of End. But when he returned with Sasuke, the village's turned for the worse. Who can he turn to but himself? KyuuNaru Onesided SasuNaru.

-o-o-o-

The beating sun burns his skin and the rough winds beat his already battered body. Yet, the orange-clad boy didn't seemed to mind as his triumphant mind concentrates its effort on one thing- bringing his best friend back to Konoha.

And so, he wearily dragged himself, trying his best not to fall down as he carried his unconscious friend on his shoulder.

Smiling to himself, adrenaline surged through his body as he saw the massive gate of Konoha. He quicken his pace, eager to fulfill his promise to Sakura.

However, the grin suddenly vanish as a kunai flew toward him which he luckily evaded. Thinking that he was followed by Sound nin, he tried to dash to the gate but he was blocked by an ANBU member, who immediately handcuffed him with chakra-enforced bindings and a gag as they retrieve Sasuke's body and quickly sent him to a hospital, while they rushed him to the Hokage tower.

-o-o-o-

"Hokage-sama! We have captured to demon-brat just as the council had ordered." The ANBU leader said to a confused Tsunade who had just recovered from her hang-over. Upon realizing what had just happened, she throw the glass of sake, which hit the leader at his mask, which froze those who are present as Tsunade emitted a strong killer-intent.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you to assist my brother in retrieving the traitor, and not to capture him like some sort of animal!"

"But Tsunade-sama, Sakura and Kakashi themselves told us that this thing has committed a serious crime!"

"What? I want Kakashi and Sakura in this room now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"In the meantime, remove the bindings from him!"

"Pardon us Hokage-sama, but it is against the rules and standard procedures to allow a criminal--"

"He is not a criminal! Now do as I say or you will be relieved of your duties!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" As they unbind Naruto, they quickly went out of the room to call for the two said people.

Once the ANBU's presence left the room, Naruto quickly jumped in front of Tsunade and hugged her.

"Tsunade-baachan! What just happened? Ne, I'm glad that I managed to bring Sasuke back, but I'm kind of tired." Naruto yawned, acting as if the recent event hadn't happened and fell asleep on Tsunade's lap.

Sighing, she quickly call for her newly-trained set of medic nin and ordered them to quickly work on Naruto and appointed the vacant room beside her office to be his temporary bed. Unlike the local nurses, they answer only to her, which made it easier as most of the local hospitals still hold resentment towards Naruto.

As they started to work on Naruto, Tsunade returned to her seat and sent a slug summon to fetch Jiraiya. Luckily for her, the slug was already gone as the door opened, revealing Sakura and Kakashi. Upon their entrance, Tsunade's face hardened seeing that they had also brought the rest of the rookie 9, with the exception of Sasuke.

-o-o-o-

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi knelt in front of her, as the others followed and then took their seats in the chairs provided. They kept on innocent faces as they waited for what Tsunade have to say.

"Perhaps you were all wondering why I called you here, but I have something to ask, especially to you, Kakashi. As well as you, Sakura."

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"I have heard that you have reported something to the council, which I should hear first. Why wasn't I informed about your findings on the battle?"

"What battle are you talking about Tsunade-sama?"

Hearing this made Tsunade's blood boil. "Don't play dumb with me Kakashi! You know what I'm talking about! Naruto and Sasuke's battle? How come they're arresting Naruto? How come that they see him as a criminal? I haven't even received a report about it, until now!"

"Pardon me Hokage-sama! But that wasn't a battle! It was an attempted murder. I myself was surprised, because Naruto had been on my team and I always thought that he cared about his teammates. But he was a vicious animal! That's why I have the ANBU's arrest him just as he arrived. Anyway, where is he? I'd like to talk with him."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this as Naruto is the one who saved her. She can't find a reason why Naruto could do something bad. And for this, it made her even more angry. "How insensitive are you Kakashi? He was just fighting with the Uchiha and you expected him to be able to walk right away?"

"Well, of course. Considering he's different. His wounds heals faster because he's a---" But before he could finish his sentence, he was sent flying to the wall by Tsunade's fist.

"Don't you dare disclose that information in front of these children! Or have you forgotten the law of the third? And how can you even consider of attempted murder? Naruto, murdering someone? Yeah right, lie to me Hatake!"

"But Hokage-sama, I saw it with my own eyes! Naruto looks so rabid, like he was some sort of a monster! I was there when Naruto plunged the rasengan just below Sasuke's heart! If that wasn't a murder then tell me what you think it is!"

Everyone is silent now and murmurs filled the room as the rookie 9 broke into two, which mainly consists of whether they should accept Naruto as a murderer or not. But they were interrupted however when white smoke filled the room.

"Everyone, please welcome, the almighty toad hermit!" Jiraiya announced as he was punched by Tsunade.

"This is rather serious, you idiot. Now tell me what your frogs have gathered! You delivered a rather different version when you reported to me earlier."

"Well, of course Tsunade. My frogs witnessed it of course. But they offered me different versions that I'm not sure what to give you. But since Kakashi is there, then I think his story is a bit more believable. I can't believe though, that Naruto could do such a thing."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "How could you say such things!"

"Hokage-sama! If you could just see Sasuke-kun's condition! He was so battered that I can hardly imagine what kind of a beast could do it!" Sakura interrupted. "I thought he cared about his teammated, but apparently, I am wrong."

Tsunade was about to defend her brother but Neji had spoken. "So, the Kyuubi must have broken the seal and took control of his body. If that happens, the Naruto we knew no longer exist and the demon must be destroyed before it could bring more harm."

A pregnant silence reigned over the room as Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know that?"

"It's simple really. Ever since that chuunin exams I have my doubts about him. And I overheard Kakashi and Sakura talking about it. So, I take it that I'm correct? If so, then there's no use arguing over this. I will inform my uncle to vote for the demon's banishment the next time the council conduct a meeting." The rest nodded, except for Hinata. But she followed them as they exit, which were of course, interrupted by Tsunade.

"I can't believe this! We should conduct more research into this! Look into Naruto's character! You have known him and made friends with him! Be more reasonable!"

"Maybe it's you who should be more reasonable, Hokage-sama. It is your job to protect this village. You must not let your emotions get in the way of your job. Or else, the council might deem you, not worthy as the right person for this job." Kakashi said as he disappeared along with the other ninjas.

-o-o-o-

As they disappeared, Jiraiya placed a hand over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to clear his name. I also don't believe that Naruto could do that. The kid's too innocent to murder his own friend. Just don't let the council harm him. Also, I believe that his friends already were aware of the Kyuubi and might view him differently. Protect him from himself Tsunade."

And with a nod, they parted, unaware that the door connecting the hokage room to the laboratories were slightly opened and a still-injured Naruto heard all of their conversation. He pulled all of the wirings that connected him to the machines and took off to the forests.

-o-o-o-

"How could this happen to me? I brought Sasuke back didn't I? But how could they treat me like that? Kakashi-sensei wasn't even there in the first place! And Sakura, how could she say things like that! I wouldn't murder Sasuke, I love him!"

Angry with himself, he stood up and punched the nearest tree and let the tears flow slowly. Thinking of how the village might treat him after word gets out, of how his friends might think of it is enough to send him spiraling into depression. Even Tsunade seems persuaded that he did the deed.

Though she did stood up for him, and even if she did clear up things, he didn't know what would happen when he meets his friends.

But, Tsunade seems to be fighting for him right? And Jiraiya promised to help him out right? So maybe it's not too bad. Yeah, as he was thinking about it now, there are people who cared about him, and fights for him.

With newfound determination, he figured that he needed to fight too. Standing up as courage filled him, he made his way back to the tower, scolding himself why he even left in the first place. As he was about to jump on the nearest tree, his stomach protested, signaling that he was hungry.

Grinning to himself, maybe it wasn't so bad to treat himself to ramen for a while. After all, a hero has to be fed to do good deeds. Changing his route to Ichiraku's, he wasn't aware of an eye made of sand leaving the village, nor is he aware of his chakra changing to violet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Unleashed

Chapter 2: The Demon Unleashed

-o-o-o-

Naruto's grin widened as a bowl of ramen was served in front of him.

"So, Naruto... I have heard you have just arrived from the mission that the hokage had sent you too... It's dangerous too... It's surprising that you weren't sent to the hospital." The old man said while smiling. Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widened, but he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I was. But you know how I hate hospitals. They serve foods that no matter how delicious, are not like ramen at all!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave a thumbs up to the old man, who had turned horrified but amused at the same time.

"You escaped didn't you?"

Naruto just grinned. "Of course! I would do anything for ramen! It's a good thing that I have this ultra super stealth technique that I have learned from the pervert or I would be easily found!" A series of giggles and slurping sound follows which was broken by the old man who pointed at his back.

"Really? In that case, you better watch out. I think that those people aren't too happy with you."

"Eh? What are you---?" Just as he turned around, he was whacked by Shizune on his head.

"Ow!!! What was that for?"

"You brat! Tsunade-sama had been really worried about you! It's a good thing that I have found you first instead of the ANBU."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it, where it's safe. Now, follow me. Tsunade-sama's patience usually runs thin when her luck in gambling ruins a winning streak."

At this, Naruto sweatdropped as he thought of Tsunade's talent in gambling. Shaking his head at the thought of the "Legendary Sucker" he followed Shizune to their destination.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat in front of the "Sucker"- a nickname he so cleverly dubbed the old woman in looked at her curiously with his two innocent eyes. Tsunade was sucked in them for a minute but she managed to control herself and began talking.

"Naruto... You realized what had happened earlier right? I know that you have heard about our encounter with the rest of your friends."

Hearing this, Naruto's face saddened and he stared at the hokage. "Yeah. I always saw the kyuubi as a strength. He even helped me in defeating Sasuke!" At this, Tsunade's eyes widened but made no move to stop the boy from talking. "Anyway..." He continued. "Seeing that they hated it made me think otherwise."

Tsunade was about to reply but Naruto continued. "I know you're doing your best to help me baachan. But I think that I have to fight, too. I'll prove them wrong and work hard to earn their respect. I promise that! And remember, a man must never go back on his promises." By this, Naruto's face had brightened up and he was grinning widely, which made Tsunade smile as well.

This resulted in her ruffling Naruto's hair fondly and an annoyed Naruto.

"Hey! You're ruining my hair!" This only caused Tsunade to mess it up even more.

"Gaki! Now, you go back to the room and I'll reconnect the tube. Given the circumstances, you shouldn't be out of there in the first place."

"But... I hate that place! It's white, and boring!" He whined as he sent her the cutest puppy dog look which of was of course easily ignored by the Hokage.

"Hmm... Let me think about it." The first lady pretended to think. "No! As your nurse, and more importantly your Hokage, I order you to stay in bed."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Stop complaining you can leave as soon as your wounds heal." Naruto just pouted and sulkily went into the room, followed by an amused and smirking Tsunade.

-o-o-o-

In a room in Konoha Hospital, a specific room was colored brightly for one's liking. Pink walls, pink confetti, pink flowers, pink blankets, pink pillow, pink heart monitor and pink pillows! God, almost everything is pink! Except for his shirt, Sakura's green eyes and a yellow haired girl, everything else is pink! Which nearly burned the eyes of the figure who had just awakened.

He is none other than Uchiha Sasuke and was actually surprised that he was at Konoha. He was angry at first, but thought that it was unwise to cause any racket given that ANBUs were stationed just outside the door.

"Sakura, Ino, I appreciate your concern but could you take your seats and behave? It's getting annoying with you two acting so concerned."

"But we were concerned about you. If it wasn't for that Naruto who nearly killed you, we wouldn't have been here worried sick about you!" They said with bitterness in their voices.

_So they thought Naruto was at fault? Hmm... This could be of use to my advantage. _Sasuke thought as he turned to listen more to them.

"Yeah. But don't worry though. Kakashi-sensei covered it all up. It wont be long and he will be punished for what he had done to Sasuke-kun." Sakura cheered but Ino was uncertain. But she wanted to gain Sasuke's attention, so she followed Sakura's actions.

"And I thought he values real friendship and teammates. I guess not. But worry not Sasuke-kun! My love for you shall forever conquer the darkness of monstrosity that is Naruto! All you have to do is take it, and we will conquer all!" She said dramatically which earned her a whack from Sakura.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun's mine! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun? After all teammates should care for each other right?"

"Who cares for a teammate who had such a big forehead? Check this out Sasuke-kun! Round, firm and bouncy. I can't wait to show you all the juicy details if you take me!" Ino flaunt herself shamelessly as she shoved her breasts to Sasuke's face which made him turn blue.

"Ug! Your choking him with your monstrous mountains! Do not delude yourself. For the power of love!" Sakura attempted to attack Ino but Sasuke's voice stopped them.

"Listen both of you. Instead of fighting like morons and idiots that you are, why don't you make this room a bit pleasing for the eye? All this pink is giving me a nausea."

"What? But Sasuke-kun! According to my research, pink is a soothing color!"

"I don't care. Change it!"

"Of course Sasuke-kun."

Ino snickered at her. And as she whispered "Told you!" They went around to 'redecorate' the room while managing to glare at each other.

Sasuke only sighed as he went back to his thoughts on what his next moves are- to escape and continue his pursuit for Orochimaru or play around and see what will happen to Naruto?

Having that thought made Sasuke turned purple. Why had he even thought of the dobe this time? He wasn't interested in him right? Yeah, he wasn't. He would stay to get Naruto's power and nothing more.

With that conclusion, he fell to sleep.

-o-o-o-

Back in Konoha's Laboratories...

Naruto lied on his bed, bored out of his mind. He tried going to sleep, but his dreams are either sad, or dark and disastrous that he chose not to sleep that night. Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to his and Sasuke's fight earlier on.

_He is clearly losing. Sasuke's sharingan predicts every movement he does which disables him from coming near the dark-haired boy. He charged up a rasengan and uses the other clone to attempt a distraction, but it seems that Sasuke had anticipated the action and thus, is able to destroy the clone and hastily charged an incomplete chidori and slammed it to his chest._

_As he lay unconscious, he felt everything turned dark and a huge gate appeared in front of him with two red eyes staring at hom._

"_Welcome to my domain mortal."_

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_I am the Kyuubi. I have a proposition for you."_

"_And why should I listen to you?"_

"_Because you are clearly losing." The being came closer to him until the shadow revealed a form of orange fox._

_Naruto stared at it and was suddenly drawn to him. "What is it that you're trying to suggest?" His question made the fox laughed._

"_Hmm.. Since you're interested, you will loosen the seal to allow me more freedom and I will borrow you the power to defeat him and fulfill your promise."_

"_What? I do not want to fight with power that is not mine!"_

"_Do not take it as an insult, mortal! I am merely trying to help you achieve your goals. I have felt connected and drawn to you. Of course, there's also in it for me."_

"_Hmm..." Naruto thought hard. But within a few minutes, he nodded. "Well, how do I do it?"_

_Kyuubi's face lit up and he grinned. "Very well. From your abdomen, redirect the chakra's movement toward your forehead and let it remain there while I try to loosen the chakra network surrounding the seals."_

"_How do I know you're not trying to escape?" The fox looked at him with serious expression._

"_Because we are connected. When I get out, your immune system had gotten used to my presence. Without me, it will weaken and reject any organs since your genes will be reworked if I leave. It will reject your connected organs and will kill you. Since you are my jailor, I will be killed as our life force will still be connected for a few months after my 'freedom'. Does that satisfy you?"_

"_Fine. Let's do it." And Naruto performed some seals and with a blinding light, he fought Sasuke with a newfound strength. His improved speed cannot be detected by the sharingan which surprised Sasuke, causing Naruto to gain the upperhand._

_Despite his victory, the process weakened him as he tries to adjust to Kyuubi's gate being opened. The pressure of the demonic chakra's release caused him to weaken but left him enough strength to carry Sasuke back to the village._

Naruto smiled softly at the memory. Sure the reason why he was hated was the fox but he came to realize that the fox had helped him all along. Improve senses, increased healing rate, strong immune senses and active reflexes.

Turning to his side, he wondered about the fox's whereabouts. "Hmm... what could have happened to that stupid furball. I would love to thank him for what he did. I must admit that without his help, I wouldn't be able to bring Sasuke back." He murmured softly but it didn't fell on deaf ears as red chakra covered the room.

Naruto gasped in surprise as the chakra turned violet. It assumed the shape of a fox which suddenly made Naruto regret his words. What if the fox is here to free itself? But his worried was put at ease when he felt the presence returned to his stomach and a small fox rested itself on his torso.

Wait, What! A Fox on his torso! He was about to freak out but he was glad when the fox talked.

"I never knew you worry about me, Naruto-chan." The fox said in a mocking voice.

"Gahh!!!! A talking fox... Wait! You're the kyuubi!" Naruto pointed a finger on it and the fox grinned in response.

"It's a relief you recognized me in this form. Though even a twit could easily recognize me. After all, I am the greatest being of all!"

"Hmp. How did you get out of the seal anyway?"

"I didn't get out. I just made a bunshin good enough to hold up for a few minute and transferred my consciousness to it."

"Oh... Well..."

"Stop looking like a gaping fish and listen. I have another proposal to you Naruto-kun." The fox licked Naruto's ear as he said it in a seductive voice.

"What is it?"

"Hmm... I would, but I think I'd enjoy myself for a moment."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto nearly moaned the name as his face turned red.

"Hmmm. You like it right?" Naruto didn't denied it. He craved affection like it was life itself. And sensing where this is going, he glared at Kyuubi who was grinning smugly.

"Then I'm sure you wont reject this." He whispered as he explained the proposal in detal.


End file.
